1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the combination of a surgical drape, dressing and closure into an integrated system with a separately assigned function for each section of the integrated system, it being understood that this combination surgical drape, dressing and closure is utilized before, during and after a surgical procedure.
More specifically, the surgical drape dressing and closure system of the invention includes a central dressing portion and a peripheral drape portion which are initially integrated and subsequently detachable from each other. The peripheral drape portion is assigned to towel retention. The unique flexible, transparent, translucent, or opaque, central section is adapted to adhere to a substantially flat or multi-curved clean field of skin surface through which an incision is made following a premarked target incision line that may be straight or curvilinear and marked directly on the skin, if the central section is translucent or transparent, or preferably marked on the central section itself, on a preprinted grid line pattern on the central section, if the central section, although of transparent material cannot be seen through because it is of open cell construction, i.e. is spongy, to allow medicine retention as explained later.
The central section features an integral structure of open cell foam or the like throughout its thickness, allowing the application of retractors, forceps or clamps that do not pinch the skin proper, but grab only the material of the central section at the edge of the incision. The central section stays in place on closing and functions as a dressing with medication which may be contained within its open cell foam structure and provides a base support for an integral or separately applied, alternatively perpendicularly placed or rolled on, adhering, straddling closure portion of the combination surgical drape, dressing and closure system that replaces the usual final layer of closing stitches, staples or steri-strips. Medication may also be applied to or by the straddling closure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior surgical procedures, it has been the usual practice to first cleanse a surgical field, that is, the area in which an incision is to be effected. Adjacent skin areas have been draped to protect them from accidental damage from sharp instruments and the like and to localize or absorb body fluids.
During surgical procedures in the past, incisions have been retracted by retractors or clamps secured to skin tissue at the edge of the incision or within the wound. An incision made during a surgical procedure in the past, has generally been closed by stitching, stapling, or the like of the skin upper layer and a dressing has been placed over the closed incision. Drapes have been removed in past procedures before skin suture or closure as described above.
Accordingly, prior surgical structures and methods have included separate structure for and steps of cleansing the surgical field, draping the surgical field, retraction by gripping and pinching tissue which may result in damaged tissue, and subsequently closing with procedures which may damage tissue adjacent the incision and/or effect an incomplete closure of the incision and requiring separately applied medication and dressings.
Also, prior surgical closure structure and methods are slower than desirable resulting in greater fatigue of surgeons and exposure of patients to a prolonged period under an anesthetic with an open surgical incision. Further such prior methods and structures may produce more scar tissue such as clamp and stitch marks and require longer healing times than desirable. Also the chance of infection with such prior procedures is greater than necessary. No drape is currently in general use as a dressing or dressing base.